wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiki Channel Wiki:Guide/Chatter
Chatter is a social network used by the stars of Wiki Channel to share info about upcoming episodes of their shows, movies, music, and new things coming or related to the Wiki Channel. This page will show you how to set up your actor's Chatter page and your own Chatter page! =Actor Chatter= Starting off Naming the page To start, you must first make the page. Click the "Contribute" drop box bar next to the wiki navigation then click "Add a Page." A box will show up. Title the page "Chatter/ACTOR NAME." Where it says "ACTOR NAME" put your actor's name. Then make sure to check the "Blank page" layout option. Then click the "Add page" button! Making your profile Now you are making the page! First make sure everything is cleared on the page. Now you can add the profile! There are two ways to do this. You can do this is Visual or Source mode. To do it in Visual mode, first click "Add other templates" in the template section on the sidebar. Now type "Chatter" in the box that appears and click enter. There will be several boxes. Here is what to put in each of them: *Image - Just type the file name of the image you want to display on your chatter page. Be sure to include the file type. Ex: Jessie.jpg *Imagewidth - Type the width you want your image to be in pixels. "px" should go after the measurement. Ex: 300px *Actor - Type in the actor's name *Username - Type in the actor's Chatter username (choose whatever you think suits them) *Namecolor - Type in the color you want the top header name to appear as *Font - Type in the font you want to use for your profile (defaults to Century Gothic) *Description - Type in a description of the actor *Friends - This is where your list of friends go. Continue below to learn more about friending others. Then add the template and you're done with the profile part! Now to do this with source (in the source tab) follow these steps. Copy this code into the source: And now just follow what it tells you and fill in as you please! Making your Chatter ID Box Before you continue doing anything else on Chatter, you have to make a Chatter ID box. This will be a template used to identify your actor on the Chatter page and on other Chatter profiles that are friends with your actor. Making this template is fairly simple. Just make a new page titled "Template:Actor Name." It is crucial that you name this template your actor's first and last name. Copy this code and fill it out: Then publish the template and your chatter box is done! Now add that template to the list on the Chatter page. Yes, adding it can be a bit confusing so if you need help, just ask in admin ASAP! :) Making your chitting bubble Making template Next you need to make the actor's chitting bubble! First make a new template. To do that just make a new page titled anything you want, probably something with your actor's name, with "Template:" in front of it. Ex: "Template:TristanBubble." Next copy this code into it: } (leave that there) |date = } (leave that there) }} And now just follow what it tells you and fill in as you please! But make sure not to take out what's in the "text" and "date" sections (only take out the "(leave that there)" thing). You can find a list of colors and their codes here: http://www.color-hex.com/color-names.html Then click publish when you are done! Now you have your chitting bubble. To use your chitting bubble, first go to your Chatter profile! Now follow the procedure to add a template and add your chitting bubble template (type the name of your template in the box). Now fill in what you want to chit in the "1" box and the date in the "2" box. Then publish the template and then publish the page and then you have chitted! Comment on chits To comment on a chit on someone's Chatter page, you must make another template. To do that just make a new page titled anything you want, probably something with your actor's name, with "Template:" in front of it. Ex: "Template:TristanComment." Next copy this code into it: } (leave that there) |date = } (leave that there) }} And now just follow what it tells you and fill in as you please! But make sure not to take out what's in the "text" and "date" sections (only take out the "(leave that there)" thing). You can find a list of colors and their codes here: http://www.color-hex.com/color-names.html To use the comment bubble, follow the same procedure as using chitting bubble. Be sure to place the comments next to the chit bubble you are commenting to. :) Friending others On Chatter, you can also have friends! Sending friend requests Each Chatter profile comes with a link to send the person on that profile a friend request. If you click it, it will send you to the bottom of the page. Please make your friend requests in the comments and specify the actor making the request. The actor does not have to accept the request but it'd be nice if they did! Adding friends to profile To add a friend to your profile, simple edit your actor's Chatter page and edit the profile template (titled "Chatter"). There should be a "friends" section in the template when you edit in visual mode. If you're in source and it's not there, please add it ("friends = "). Then just add the name of the actor you are adding (first and last name) in between these characters, . And then you are done! You can publish and the actor should be added to your friends list! =User Chatter= Please check this post for now.